There has been known from time immemorial the idle pastime of what is commonly called "twiddling the thumbs." This relaxing pastime consists of the rotation of two thumbs about another, i.e., orbitally about an imaginary axis between the two thumbs. The forefingers of one hand are usually clasped by the forefingers of the other hand during thumb-twiddling.
Heretofore no equipment has been available to the thumb twiddler to assist him in the twiddling procedure. To those twiddlers who lack sufficient coordination, not only is the repose and peace of mind which thumb twiddling normally brings not available, but the inability to carry out the twiddling successfully, including the inadvertent bumping of the thumbs against one another during the twiddling motion, causes additional frustration. Furthermore, the provision of suitable equipment, not heretofore available, could improve the pleasure of the thumb twiddling for even those highly skilled in the art.